Unexpected
by melissaeverlasting
Summary: Ron and Hermione, both 20 years old, are both content in their extremely successful relationship and careers. But will an unexpected, unavoidable visit from none other than Viktor Krum himself affect their happiness?
1. An Unexpected Visit

**01. An Unexpected Visit**

* * *

It was almost midday, and the sun was peeking out from behind a fluffy white cluster of clouds through a window in 20-year-old Hermione Granger's office. She, however, being buried up to her knees with work, had barely noticed the brilliant late sunrise. She had been at it for hours: upon arrival at 6:30 AM she'd had her co-workers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement rushing her with reports to check and proofread. She had cleverly resisted the urge to recommend using a Spell-Check quill from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes so they'd lay off her, but the lightness had vanished when she'd spotted her heavy to-do list for the day. She hadn't been under this much pressure since her third year back at Hogwarts when she'd taken more classes than anyone else, and therefore had loads more homework than the average student.

Hogwarts... it seemed ages ago, like a distant memory not entirely forgotten but rather set apart from the rest of her life. It would be much too optimistic to call these times 'happy' because of all the blood shed, tears cried and lives lost; yet it was nothing compared to the year that would have been her seventh... had she gone back.

Instead of returning to Hogwarts for another year of (though inaccurate due to the Dark Lord's semi-takeover) magical education, she had set out with her friends to destroy Horcruxes so as to finally rid the world of the evil that was Lord Voldemort. It had taken much more time, effort and emotion than anyone had imagined, and many people had died. Innocent people.

And yet, what with all the deaths, life moved on. For awhile after the big event she, Harry, Ron and of course all the remaining Weasleys had lived at the Burrow for at least a year... she didn't know exactly how long it had been. Time flew when you were having the time of your life.

Those times had been utterly too fantastic for words. Everything had been perfect. She was free to read to her heart's content while everybody else played Quidditch or chess or whatever they chose. There were also times when they did things together: talked, mostly. She and Ginny had certainly had the most to talk about back then!

But, as in all good things, it eventually came to an end. By the time they were 18, all the applying they had done for jobs finally payed off. Harry and Ron were to become Aurors, while Hermione joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies; she enjoyed her job albeit the fact that she hated one of the Beaters, Karie McClain. Ginny always said it was solely for her love of the game that she put up with the "mental, wart-faced girl" who "certainly lived up to the public definition of 'witch'".

With the jobs there had also been changes in the living arrangements. The newly improved Ministry provided a flat that was rather nice to each new heads of departments; in Harry's case, the Auror department. Not wanting to separate, Harry had offered to let the other three move in until they got 'settled'... which Hermione and Ginny, at least, took to mean engaged.

They had been living like this for approximately two years already, and Hermione smiled as she thought over the time that had passed. It had been so wonderful...

"Hermione? Er, Miss Granger?"

"Wh- what?" said Hermione, quite taken aback as she snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"I'm sorry, should I give you some time?" asked the voice. It belonged to Renee, one of Hermione's co-workers. A more dull and bland person she would be hard-pressed to locate, although she smiled at the expressionless woman.

"No, as much as I'd love a break I'm just much too busy at the moment. Is there something going on?"

"There's, er, a man outside asking for you," she replied timidly.

"Oh, you can let him in, I suppose," said Hermione, wondering why Ron couldn't just wait until she met him at lunch. But then... as she studied once more the huge pile of work she had to do, that may not be happening today...

As Hermione studied her workload, Renee walked out and after another moment opened the door again to let in someone Hermione had expected never to see again.

"Hello, Herm-Own-Ninny."

Hermione froze and felt her blood boil.

"Viktor?"

"I'm sorry to bother you like this, but I haff a situation," he said in his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Oh, well, I have got a lot of work to--" she said uneasily, thinking of what Ron's reaction would be if she were to tell him she had met with Viktor Krum. She decided to let him talk, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"It vill not take long, you haff my vurd. You see, I do not usually call on friends for favors but in this case I am desperate. We have had a little tragedy on the Quidditch team... or a rather big vun, a Death Eater has impersonated vun of our teammates and tried to kill us all."

Hermione squealed, "How awful! Was anyone hurt?"

"A few of us haff scars, though luckily no vun vos killed."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief; she had dealt with death so much that it always seemed like an old enemy wanting a bout again... she was glad it had passed. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him, though... they hadn't talked in person since the wedding and even then she had been quite tongue-tied. He had been a sore spot--no, a bloody, mangled spot--between her and Ron, and in getting settled into a new relationship it is never wise to discuss old flames. It was much easier to talk in letters. She could be honest, without danger of being spotted or overheard, and there was a large barrier between them so if something went horribly wrong he wouldn't see her cry or fall apart. Which happened, but never over Viktor... in fact, she'd never felt any romantic pull towards him at all. It was just his presence. And he had been nice, he'd understood when she had told him all she felt, things she hadn't even felt ready to admit to herself yet. And now there he was.

She felt a mixture of the happiness of seeing an old friend and that of approaching danger. She knew both feelings well...

Then she realized she should say something. "So--er, has he been captured?"

"That is vhere I vos going vith this," he replied. "He has been placed in your prison--I forget the name--"

"Azkaban." She was so used to answering questions, it was hard to repress.

"Yes, right--anyvay, he has been sent to prison and all is fine there. However... during a rather..." he paused momentarily to select a word- "... _racous_ party in vhich ve vere not avare of his true identity, he may haff put jinxes on our things. We do not know, some Aurors are being sent to look it over. Vhich means," he sighed heavily and continued, "I need a place to stay vhile mine is searched. I do not haff many friends outside of the team and my family is avay so... I had novhere else to turn." In finishing he looked at her, as though expecting to see some sort of sign etched in her face. There was none, she was shocked and could feel it on her expression.

"I--I'm sorry, you--you'd like to stay with--with me?" she squeaked, in the tiniest voice in which it was possible for him to still hear her.

"If it is quite possible."

"Oh! Well--I, er... I--I suppose you shouldn't be out on the streets, it's terribly cold outside and... yes, you can stay with me, I... and..." She stopped and flushed a brilliant deep red. "Er... I, I should've told... I... you would be staying with my... my friends, as--as well..." She could not stop blushing; it had been extremely difficult telling anyone, really.

"Ah... vell, I do hope ve get along this time. I do not need to stay for about three days yet, so I shall come by at eight that day, is that all right?" She nodded quickly. "Goodvye, then. Thank you very much."

She managed a weak smile and felt rather woozy as he left the room. This was going to be interesting.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Poor Hermione, she's so embarrassed… she's got quite a tendency to get tongue-tied, anyone else notice that? Anyway, please review this story, and it should be updated soon (Story Alert would tell you exactly when, wink wink hint hint). In the meantime, why not check out some of my other stories? Yeah, I know, real subtle. But, honestly, it would make me pretty happy.

Oh, also, here, I think I should say – it won't spoil anything – I am _the biggest_ Ron/Hermione shipper who ever lived, and I absolutely hate Viktor Krum. Just saying, in case you might have found the wrong story.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**02. Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

Hermione was only about halfway through her work when her normal leaving time, 6:00, rolled around but feeling as if a little time might do her some good, she decided to just leave it. And she had to admit (to herself, at least) that it did feel good to be able to do that.

After checking out, she headed to the Auror department to find Harry and Ron, thinking during the walk about how she would tell them about Viktor. In the whole ten minutes it took to get there, she had come up with a grand total of nothing, so Hermione rashly decided to put it out of her mind. When she greeted her friends, she hoped she sounded normal: "Hello. Good day?"

"As good as is possible here, I expect," Ron grumbled. "We still never get breaks."

"Well, maybe that's just as well," Hermione said, smiling. "It's about time you learned what hard work feels like."

"Yeah, all I've learned is how smart I was to have been avoiding it till this point." Harry and Hermione laughed.

* * *

When they reached home, Ginny was sitting on the settee reading "The Quibbler" (which Luna now ran). Harry went over to her, and Ron and Hermione were left alone. She knew that this was her perfect chance to tell him, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. "So how was your day?" she finally heard him ask, sounding perhaps a little bitter.

"Oh, fine," she said in response. "My workload has begun to resemble a small mountain, though," she added wistfully.

"You can handle it." Ron grinned. "You always did."

"I suppose," Hermione replied coolly, trying not to show that she had been extremely flattered by his comment. "So what are we going to do for dinner today?"

"Let's go somewhere," said Ginny, as she and Harry walked over, hand in hand. "I don't feel like making anything. Practice went extra-long today, and I think I've pulled a muscle or something." She caressed her shoulder for emphasis.

"Well, you've still got the easiest job of any of us," Ron whispered so only Hermione could hear him.

She smiled. "All right, let's go. Where to, the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Still get in free, don't we?" Ron loved the fact that the War had made them all famous, not just Harry. He, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny barely had to pay for anything anymore.

Harry, however, groaned. He didn't quite share his best friend's feelings. "If there's nowhere else..." he began.

"Yeah, let's go there," Ginny interjected, grinning.

* * *

Once the four had ordered and were waiting for their food, they talked a bit to Hannah Abbott, who was now the landlady.

"Congratulations, Hannah!" Hermione smiled at her.

Hannah blushed. "Thank you... but it's really because of Neville I've got the job," she said. "He went all around asking for me, telling what a good worker I was, and finally I ended up buying this place from Tom."

"Neville?" Ron asked, sounding confused. "Are you..."

Hannah blushed deeper and held up her hand, revealing a glittering silver ring. "Two months," she admitted.

"Oh, Hannah, that's wonderful! How fantastic, for Neville, and..." Hermione couldn't help squealing slightly while she said this.

"That's great news, Hannah," Harry said. "Tell Neville to come by some time."

A little later, after receiving other words of congratulations, Hannah walked away, her face now looking a bit like a tomato.

"Good one for Neville, there," Ron commented when she had gone. "Always knew he could do it."

The others laughed at Ron's comment, but Hermione could scarcely breathe: someone else they knew, someone much less welcome, had just come in to the pub.

Viktor Krum had just entered. And she hadn't told anyone yet.

Hermione thought dazedly, trying to come up with a way to block him from the others' views, feeling her face turn as red as Hannah's had been; though this time not from happiness. She knew when Ron saw Krum he would react, ask her if she'd known anything about it, and then what would she do, lie? She was stuck.

"Ron, don't look now," Ginny whispered, "but I do believe your very best friend's just come in."

So naturally Ron craned his neck immediately to see who it was, and then began to turn a violent of red, one to rival even his hair. "Did you know he was going to be here?" he asked, just like Hermione knew he would, and with just the hint of disgust she knew he would take in doing so.

But luckily, or maybe unluckily, she was saved from answering by Krum coming over to their table. "Hello," he said for the second time that day. "It is nice to see you again."

"Oh, er -- you too," Harry said a little awkwardly, and Ginny repeated it with more grace and smiled at him.

"Vell, I just saw you from outside and thought I should say hello," said Krum. "But I really don't like this restaurant much, so I think I vill go somevhere else. Haff a good day." He gave them a tiny smile and walked out, leaving Hermione, once again, completely confused.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny asked that night, when they were in their room getting ready for bed that night.

"Yes?"

"Exactly what happened with Krum today?"

Hermione sighed. She had -- though unwisely and rather unsuccessfully -- been trying to keep that as far from her mind as possible. Ron hadn't brought it up at all; in fact, he hadn't said much of anything since Krum had greeted them. But, unfortunately (_and, I suppose, inevitably,_ Hermione thought), she would have to tell Ginny. "Well," she finally said, swallowing hard, "he came by my work today."

Ginny's eyes widened. She wasn't a big gasper, so Hermione knew that this meant she was surprised. "Wow," she said. "Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "He came to ask me if... well... he needed a place to stay."

Ginny looked shocked now. "Merlin's... I can't believe... oh my God!" she finally exclaimed. "I can't believe he did that! Did you tell him _Ron_ lives here too?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione answered, frowning. "He'd find out anyway, wouldn't he?"

"If those famous Quidditch-playing eyes are all they're said to be," Ginny joked. When Hermione still looked miserable, she added, "So I suppose your problem here is that you haven't told Ron?"

It wasn't too good as a comforting comment, but it did get right to the heart of the matter. "No, not yet," sighing for the third time that night, "but I will, I need only figure out how."

"Well when's he coming?"

"Two days. Oh, Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione sunk back on her bed, starved for answers.

Ginny looked at her best friend solemnly, seeming deep in thought. Finally she said, "Well... if you're _absolutely_ desperate, I s'pose I could tell him for you. _But_," she added before Hermione could say anything, "I really don't think it's a good idea. There'll still be a mess to clean up, and if you told him yourself, you could avoid some of it."

Hermione considered this, then heaved another sigh, the biggest yet. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I don't know what to do."

"Sleep on it," Ginny said gently. "See how you feel in the morning."

And she turned off the light, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.


	3. Straightening Things Out

**03. Straightening Things Out**

* * *

"No, Hermione," Ron said in a flat but angry tone. "Don't even bother explaining. I don't want to know."

"But... Ron! If I could only tell you what happened, why he's here..." Hermione stuttered, trying to find the perfect words to explain the situation.

"You don't need to," Viktor Krum suddenly barked, looking annoyed. "I vill go."

"Wha... Vikt... no! You needn't go--"

"So will I," Ron agreed, sounding heartbreakingly pained.

"NO! I just need to explain, just tell you what's--"

But no words could describe how she felt as both Ron and Viktor walked out at the same time. Instead she broke down and cried, over and over again letting out whispers in which the only coherent words were "explain" and "no".

* * *

Hermione awoke chilled and more terrified than ever to tell Ron about Krum, thanks to her dream.

"Explain what?" Ginny asked gently. "Was that a nightmare?"

Hermione could only nod, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and Ginny gave her a hug. "You'll be fine," she said comfortingly. "It won't come true."

"That's the problem," Hermione explained shakily. "It could."

Ginny took on a look of understanding. "Something about Viktor." It wasn't a question.

Her friend nodded. "They walked out."

"Hermione, that won't happen, you know that. You and I both do. Ron is going to take the news fine. You'll have to tell him today, you know that, right?"

"I do," she replied. "I will. I've got to."

"The sooner the better."

Hermione sighed. She knew that too.

* * *

At breakfast, Hermione found the perfect time to tell Ron: Ginny had agreed to walk Harry to work before going to practice, and they were alone.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up, mouth full of food. He held up a finger, swallowed, and then asked, "Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something," she started uneasily.

"Okay."

"About Viktor Krum."

Ron slowly turned a reddish-purple color, and Hermione blushed, but continued firmly. If this didn't work, nothing would. "He came to see me at work and asked me for a place to stay for a while."

Ron still looked shocked and speechless.

"He's got nowhere else to go, Ron, really he hasn't, and I couldn't let him go without a home."

Finally Ron spoke. "Why?"

"Someone on his Quidditch team was... not who they seemed to be. His things may have curses on them, and it needs to be looked over."

Ron groaned. "He really had _nowhere_ else to go? Not a nice fourth-cousin twice-removed, or even a cardboard box somewhere?"

Hermione felt her spirits lift at Ron's seeming to accept that Viktor was coming, but only said, "He said he had no one. And I don't know about the _cardboard_ box," she added sarcastically, "but I don't suppose he's got one of those, or would be willing to stay in one."

"I only meant that maybe he just..."

"What? Wanted to see me?" Hermione laughed. Ridiculous. "That's impossible, Ron, I promise. We've been over ever since fourth year ended. Before then, really. Honestly."

"It seems likely," Ron grumbled. "When's he coming?"

"Two days -- or, I suppose, one," she corrected herself. "So tomorrow I imagine he'll be here. And Ron, you'll need to be mature," Hermione went on, glad that she was able to alter her tone to where she wasn't so much asking as informing. "Your new maturity has brought about a lot of things, and it should help you here too."

Ron sighed. "I'll be -- civil... but we're not going to end up friends or whatever, it won't happen..."

"I don't expect that," Hermione said and almost laughed once more. Ron and Viktor friends? It didn't seem the least bit plausible. But there was something she needed to say. "So you're okay with it?" She asked it very softly, not looking at him.

Ron didn't look at her either. "I just... didn't much like the idea of him stealing you again."

Hermione wanted to question his use of the word "again" but thought better of it in her happiness. "Good," she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning quite red. Then she Disapparated to tell Ginny what had happened.


	4. Viktor's Arrival

**04. Viktor's Arrival**

* * *

Hermione spent the whole next two days worrying about Viktor Krum's arrival.

She had previously thought the worst to be over, but now she worried that maybe the time Viktor spent with them would actually be worse than telling Ron about it.

He'd never liked Viktor, she knew this; always been jealous and immature. This had to end. She really needed him to be civil, maybe even a little more than that. Friendly. Yes, that would work. And if it did, the visit would go smoothly and the hardest part would be behind them.

On the other hand, it _had_ been pretty difficult to get up the courage to tell Ron about Krum. If that was the case, the hardest part _was_ behind them.

In the end, however, she couldn't decide; she could only hope that things would go better from then on.

* * *

Ron spent the whole next two days worrying about Viktor Krum's arrival.

He wasn't exactly _jealous_ anymore, more like remorseful. Every time he saw Krum, it was a painful reminder of how stupid he had been back in school: how he hadn't realized his feelings for Hermione, or understood why he'd wanted to knock Krum off his broom for going to the Yule Ball with her.

That wasn't all of it, though. Krum himself had only been the spark. The flame was the chaos that followed: all of the rubbish he knew he'd put Hermione through. It was all because of jealousy. Envy. All of which had started with Krum.

Ron didn't blame him for what he himself had done -- he couldn't, really; it was in no way Krum's fault, and his new maturity would not allow him to think it so.

This was a new realization, though, one he hadn't previously even considered, and he had to admit he _had_ been a bit of a prat to Krum.

But he would change it. If Hermione needed him to, he would do it. Simple as that.

After all, he owed her. He really did.

* * *

At the end of the second day, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all gathered nervously by the door, waiting for Krum to arrive.

It was only five minutes to eight, which was when he was supposed to come, but they'd been like that for hours.

He'd been a touchy subject between them lately: Hermione and Ginny talked about it a lot, sharing their feelings and things like that. Harry teased Ron about it a bit; and Ginny also played a part in that. Ron and Hermione, though, by themselves never talked of it. As far as they were concerned, it was not going to happen until it happened.

Which it was just about to.

Hermione was practically a mess, although she had straightened her hair and looked rather prettier than usual (something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Ron, I might add). She was beginning to sweat, and could barely speak. She had not eaten anything since breakfast, and at work got basically nothing done.

And all because of him. No, not Viktor, Ron. By extension, this did include Viktor too, of course.

But she could honestly care less whether she and Viktor stayed friends or not. She really only had feelings for Ron; she'd known it for what seemed like forever, and the thing that worried her the most about this was that Viktor might _somehow_ do _something_ to their relationship.

But she vowed not to let that happen.

Just as she did, there was a knock on the door. Ginny immediately got up to get it, and Hermione felt a rush of affection towards her close friend (actually, Ginny was probably her closest friend now that the war was over; Ron was, of course, her boyfriend, and she had much more to talk about with Ginny than with Harry). If Harry or Ron had got it, they would be awkward, and Hermione would be worse than awkward, so it only made sense for Ginny, who had the most composure and self-confidence out of any of them, to do it.

"Hello," Viktor said as he entered. "Thank you again for letting me stay."

"Oh, it's fine," Ginny replied, smiling.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything," he said again, and Hermione was once again blown away by his politeness. He was a great guy. She really hoped he would find someone someday who would appreciate him as she hadn't.

"Nothing," Hermione assured him meekly. "We're glad to have you with us."

Viktor smiled a bit, and Harry and Ron got up to take his bags into the room he would be staying in. When they returned, Hermione said, "Er… would you care to join us for dinner?" She immediately scolded for herself for asking it, because it was pretty obvious he would be expecting food. He _was_ their guest, wasn't he?

"If you do not mind."

"No, no, of course not, of course not," she said, and it might be interesting to you to hear that both Ron and Ginny were strongly reminded of their mother as she did.

Hermione, though, just blushed furiously and began setting the table.

* * *

Once dinner (chicken and potatoes) was on the table, the five endured strained conversation for the majority of the meal. Work, living situations, and current events were all discussed, but nobody really seemed to take any interest in what they were talking about; in fact, Ron didn't say a word the entire time. He wasn't unpleasant, just _quiet_. Hermione could live with it, although she'd decided to have a talk with him about that later.

Finally they were done, and it hadn't been so bad… in fact, Hermione conceded that it had actually gone rather well.

"You'll be sleeping in here," she said to Viktor, showing him their extra bedroom, which had been renovated a tiny bit (by magic, of course) for him.

"It's very nice. Thank you again, Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor. "Haff a good night."

"You – you as well," she replied awkwardly, closing the door as she left, to hide her blush.

Soon after, alone in her room, the ever-worrying Hermione was thinking again about the things that had troubled her before Viktor had arrived. Like – was the worst really over?

This was the biggest question. That first night had gone extremely well; so well, in fact, that someone so negative as her might decide that things could only get worse.

And maybe she had decided that. Right then, she didn't know much other than the fact that she was really confused… but would just have to take things as they came.


	5. Matchmaking

**05. Matchmaking**

* * *

Hermione awoke anxious and in anticipation the next morning. She forced herself out of bed to wake Ginny. "Ginny, come on, let's get up."

"Wha…?" Ginny asked, half-asleep. Hermione smiled, reminded of Ron.

"It's morning," she said. "And we've got a visitor."

"Oh, yeah!" At this the redheaded girl sat straight up and looked fully awake.

"Yes," Hermione said simply as Ginny got out of bed.

"So what do you think Viktor's going to do while we're all work today?" Ginny asked as she started brushing her hair.

"I don't know, honestly. Should I have a few ideas ready? Goodness, maybe I should have thought of something... but he has been here before, right? Maybe he's got a plan, but if he hasn't... what's good for tourists around here?"

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment with no expression, and then spontaneously burst out laughing.

Hermione blushed furiously and tried to look angry, but failed miserably. "Ginny!" she finally managed to say.

"Sorry," she replied between chuckles. Finally she stopped laughing completely and said, "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that you were so... _worried_. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Ginny smiled warmly at her friend.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am. Now come on, you've got to stop worrying about this!"

"All right," Hermione said. She swallowed hard. "Let's go."

* * *

Still worried, though trying hard to hide it, Hermione walked into the kitchen next morning. When she noticed Harry was the only one there, however, she groaned and collapsed into a chair next to him, losing all of her fake confidence in one fell swoop.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked, a little concern evident in his green eyes.

"Oh, it's just... and then... and all of the... oh! Everything!" Hermione was letting her guard down now, but she had been trying so hard for so long that it wasn't ill deserved.

Harry smiled again. "Should I go get Ginny to translate that?" he joked.

Hermione smiled a little, through her misery. "I don't suppose that will be necessary," she said wryly.

"I assume it all comes out to two things: Ron and Viktor?"

"Shall I tell Ron that you've just called him a 'thing'?"

"I wouldn't mind either which way," Harry continued, eyebrows raised. "But honestly now, is this bothering you? I know Ron reckons he wants to 'win you back'... his words, not mine," he added when Hermione giggled, "... but I'm not sure. We talked at the wedding; he seemed to know you and Ron were 'together' -- again, someone else's wording."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine," she lied, "now where is he?"

"Oh. Forgot, sorry. He said to tell you he was going to visit a friend, and that he wanted to meet you for lunch."

"Oh! Well, fine, of course," Hermione muttered, frowning. "Yes. Fine."

"If you're sure," Harry said, looking unsure. "I've got to get to work. Er... good luck, I suppose," he added, smirking a bit.

"I'm _fine_," Hermione answered, as much to convince herself as to serve as a retort for Harry.

"Where's Ron?" she called as Harry headed into hers and Ginny's room.

"He's gone to work too," was the answer.

Hermione was a bit irritated at this. They had not spoken for too long; she wasn't sure she could go on like this. There were things that needed to be discussed, things to be resolved.

Apparently that was not going to happen any time soon.

* * *

The good thing about Hermione's worry and agitation over not talking to Ron and being unsure about Viktor was that it really helped her work. She finished the days' paperwork by 11 and was just pouring herself some coffee when she saw Renee enter the room.

"Hello," she said, uncertain about how to act around someone dry as sawdust.

"Hello," Renee said back, equally awkward.

"Er... is there something going on?"

A few moments' silence followed this, and then finally Renee said, "No. There's... there's not. I was just... I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione was shocked. "Okay," she finally said. "What about?"

Another long silence, and then: "Who was that man, the one who came to talk to you a few days ago?"

This comment made Hermione so astonished that she worried it might be showing on her face, and tried to appear impassive. "Er -- you mean Viktor?"

"Do I?"

"Viktor Krum?"

"He played for Bulgaria, didn't he?" Renee's expression and tone had not changed throughout the whole conversation.

"He... still does, I'm sure. Why -- why do you ask?"

"I was only just wondering who he was," said Renee, but something in her face reminded Hermione of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"If you're..." But as she began saying this, Hermione suddenly remembered who Renee had reminded her of. Ginny, talking about Harry! There was the same "I wouldn't deny it if you asked but I won't come out and admit it" way of manner that Ginny had employed before admitting to her friend her feelings for Harry. Emotions _were_, as we all know, Hermione's specialty, so it wasn't difficult to piece together.

"Renee..." Hermione chose her words carefully, so as not to be too forward and hurt her feelings, "would you like to come to lunch with Viktor and me? He's asked me to eat with him, and I've finished all of my work."

"So have I," Renee said, her normally expressionless eyes twinkling. "I would love to accompany you two to lunch."

Hermione smiled amiably. "Wonderful," she said, and for once truly meant what she'd said.

This was just too good to be true, Hermione decided as Renee left the room. If Viktor and Renee were together, then Ron could have nothing to suspect him of! He could be fine, and all would be well until Viktor's departure. Also, he would be happy, and Renee would be happy, which in turn made their matchmaker elated.

As she drank her coffee, in an excited anticipation opposite in every way from this morning's, Hermione Granger just could not help but grin.


	6. Suddenly

**06. Suddenly**

* * *

As was to be expected, Hermione could not contain her excitement about the upcoming lunch, and after enduring a whole of five minutes of elation she rushed to tell Ginny. She knew she got her lunch break around this time, and couldn't wait to tell her the news.

When she arrived on the field, she asked someone who was milling about where Ginny Weasley had gone, and was told that she was eating lunch. So Hermione set off to find Ginny, and when she finally located her (sitting on a grassy plain and flipping through "Quidditch Through the Ages"), she was bursting with joy.

"Ginny!"

Instantly the redhead looked up, and she smiled when she saw Hermione there. "Hi," she said. "What brings you here?"

"I -- well, I had to tell... get out of my system... oh, goodness..." And then Hermione abandoned the formal approach and burst out, "Renee fancies Viktor!"

Ginny blinked. "Renee... Renee who?"

"Renee, my co-worker Renee, the one who's dry as dust?"

"Oh, yeah," Ginny smiled, "now I remember. Anyway, what about her and Viktor?"

Hermione told her about just _knowing_, somehow, that Renee was attracted to Viktor, and how she would be going to lunch with them today, and just how absolutely _wonderful_ this was!

She was so absorbed in her story that she barely noticed Ginny's expression during it, but at the end it was evident that she was uneasy. "Hermione..."

Hermione's insides felt knotted. Could there possibly be something wrong with her seemingly flawless scheme?

"There's something I need to tell you," Ginny continued, and Hermione's feelings seemed to have done a 360 -- from elation to misery. There was something wrong, something awfully wrong, she was sure of it... "Um -- Viktor is over there."

She pointed, and Hermione froze, completely astonished at what she saw.

Viktor was kissing the hand of one of Ginny's teammates. The one Ginny couldn't stand.

_Karie McClain._

* * *

The first thing Hermione could discern was Ginny saying, "Oh my God. Oh my God..."

Hermione nodded briefly. That pretty much summed up her feelings as well as anything could.

"I can't _believe_ this," said Ginny, eyes still a bit wide. "I mean, I always thought he was so nice... _Karie_?"

Finally Hermione could speak. "Er... yes, it is Karie." _And not Renee,_ she finished in her head. "Oh, Ginny... I need to make up something, some excuse for Renee... oh, poor girl, it was the first time she'd shown emotion, and now... gone!" Anger was coming as speech did, and now Hermione stood up.

"Hermione," Ginny said steadily, "I know this is... yeah, shocking, but you've got to tell Renee the truth. I think it'll be easier that way."

Hermione flushed. Of course it would. She'd been rash.

"And I also know that you need to talk to Viktor before you do anything else, because you need the whole story -- I wouldn't mind it either," she added, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione managed a little laugh and looked over at Viktor. Karie had gone into the changing room; he was alone. She sighed, gave Ginny a tiny half-smile, and walked over to him.

"Hello, Herm-own-ninny," he greeted her. "Haff you had a good day?"

"Er -- yes, fine," Hermione lied, her voice barely above a squeak.

Viktor just looked at her. He never had been particularly loquacious. Finally Hermione continued,

"Um... I saw you with Karie."

Viktor looked like he almost wanted to smile, which was strange for him. "Oh, yes. She is most extraordinary."

_Ginny thinks so too,_ Hermione thought wryly. "Um, yes, I'm sure," was her real response. "Erm -- how long have you been together?"

At this Viktor looked troubled. "Herm-own-ninny, I haff a lot to explain here, but neither of us has time right now... could I explain later?"

Hermione was surprised. "Er, of course," she said, instantly regretting that she hadn't demanded an explanation right then and there. Not her style. "I... suppose we shouldn't meet for lunch, then?" It didn't make sense to cancel the lunch, really, but Hermione had thought of Renee and felt terrible.

Luckily Viktor seemed not to care. "Yes, that might be best," he said. "Until later."

"Goodbye, Viktor," said Hermione, and she walked away, miserable once more.

* * *

When Hermione returned to her office, she placed a fake smile upon her face and knocked on Renee's door.

"Renee? It's Hermione; can I come in?"

She opened the door and could have sworn she saw Renee smile a bit at seeing her, but tried not to think about it.

"Um... I've just been talking to Viktor, and he needs to postpone our lunch. I'm sorry." She smiled in what she hoped was a sympathetic way.

"Oh." Renee's face fell, and Hermione's heart broke with it. Still, she was determined that Renee should know the truth.

"The... the real reason is, Renee, he's... taken. I've just seen him with Karie McClain, Beater on my friend Ginny's Quidditch team. I'm... I'm so sorry, Renee."

But Renee was grinning. It was an odd sight to see, but she was really beautiful when she smiled. "Well then," she said, "I suppose we don't really need to reschedule, then. This will do."

"I'm -- I'm sorry, _what_, exactly, are you talking about?" Hermione was shocked again.

"Karie McClain, right?" Hermione nodded. "She's my cousin. She used to live in Bulgaria, playing for a girls' team, and while she was there she met Viktor. They were instantly attracted to each other," Renee said, sounding as though she were telling a story, "and wanted to be together. But Karie got transferred back here, and he had to stay in Bulgaria. So now, it's been three years, and I was hoping to reunite them. But obviously that's already happened," Renee ended, grinning and looking radiant.

Hermione was speechless for a moment, and then managed to say, "Well! Um, that's wonderful for Karie!"

* * *

After leaving Renee -- who was now a lot more open and Hermione could imagine being quite good friends with -- Hermione went home, hoping to see Viktor. Instead, she met Ron, who looked irritated.

"Hermione? Good. Look, we need to talk, okay?"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know. You've got perfect timing." She laughed as Ron looked confused and said, "All right, what do we need to talk about?"

"Viktor!" Ron practically shouted.

"Yes?" Viktor asked, coming into the room. Hermione had seen him coming, hence her "perfect timing" comment.

"We just wanted you to finish your story," Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh, yes," Viktor agreed, and he began, "Vell. Three years ago, around the time I vos leaving your" -- he indicated Ron -- "brother's vedding, I met Karie McClain. Ve vere instantly attracted, but she vos transferred back to England. I tried to live vithout her, but it vos impossible. So, I admit, I made up a story vhich vould lead me near her--"

"So that's why you're here?" Ron asked, shooting Hermione a strange look she could not put her finger on.

"Yes, entirely. I am sorry about lying, but I assure you I alvays intended to tell the truth eventually."

Hermione believed him. "It's fine," she smiled as she said. "So now you and Karie are back together?"

"Yes," Viktor replied, very close to smiling now. "Ve are. Karie is being permanently transferred back to Bulgaria, and it has all vorked out. I am sorry to have put you out vith my visit."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, and both Ron and Viktor stared at her. "It was no trouble at all!" she cried, blushing.

"I am glad to hear it!" Viktor replied. "Vell, now I am going to meet Karie and Renee, but... perhaps we will all meet for dinner?"

"Yeah," said Ron as suddenly as Hermione had exclaimed, and now it was her turn to stare. "Yeah, we will."

Viktor nodded at Ron, looking perhaps the tiniest bit surprised. When he'd left, Hermione beamed and said, "Oh, Ron, don't you see? That worked out so well! It was nothing to do with me after all!"

Ron smiled back, and Hermione's heart seemed to melt. "Yeah. I s'pose you were right. Like always."

"And now what was that with Viktor? Are you actually being civil to him?"

"Believe it or not," Ron said, raising a red eyebrow but smiling. "I've decided to do the whole 'forgive and forget', 'live and let live' bit, and he's--"

But Hermione kissed him suddenly and neither cared what he had been going to say.

"Real reason I did it, though," said Ron as they broke apart, "was that if that Karie girl is anything like Ginny talks about, he's got enough to worry about."

* * *

That night, Hermione lay awake completely happy.

For once.

Ron and Viktor were being civil, she and Ron hadn't broken up, Ginny was ecstatic that Karie was moving to Bulgaria, and Viktor had found someone to make him happy.

Nothing could go wrong now... unless, Hermione thought with a wry smile, Lavender Brown were to show up at Ron's office anytime soon asking for a place to stay.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Well, there we go. It's over. I hope you liked it!

I don't, to be honest, but whether _you_ like it is all that really matters. Tell me what you think by sending me a review!

If you like my writing, put me on Author Alert – I'm going to be posting a post-DH one-shot about Hermione talking with Lavender, which I'm looking forward to.

Thanks for all of your support throughout this story!

--Melissa

melissaeverlasting AT yahoo DOT com


End file.
